narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Toneri Ōtsutsuki
is a descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and the sole survivor of the Ōtsutsuki clan's branch family. Background Toneri was born into the Ōtsutsuki clan's Branch family, leading to his eyes being sealed within the Energy Vessel for the Tenseigan at birth. Growing up with his father on the moon, Toneri desired human friends, unlike the puppet servants that served his family. On multiple occasions, the two would take the passageway to Earth to spy on the Hyūga clan in Konohagakure. While observing Hinata Hyūga, his father decided that they would come back in ten years to make her Toneri's bride. Following his father's passing and becoming an orphan, Toneri was left alone with no other companions as the rest of the branch family had passed away as well. Personality Toneri carries hatred towards mankind for weaponising chakra and plots to destroy humanity as punishment, a goal which he states that the branch family desired for a thousand years. He usually displays a calm and cool demeanour driven to completing the Thousand Year Plan to wipe out the shinobi world. He has also shown to be hypocritical, despite hating humanity for using chakra as a weapon, he used it to attack Naruto Uzumaki and the rest of the rescue team. Due to his love for Hinata, he wishes to take her away before the world is destroyed. Toneri shows a softer side towards her after she "accepts" his proposal of marriage such as giving her free reign over his castle and showing her the location of the Tenseigan and the Mausoleum of Hamura even asking her to make him a scarf and share tea with her. Toneri even agreed to spare Hinata's sister the doom he planned for mankind and the eventual return of her Byakugan if Hinata accepted his marriage proposal. However, upon finding out that Hinata only loves Naruto and the reason she "accepted" his proposal was to save her sister and stop his plan as per Hamura’s orders, he shows a very jealous side toward Naruto and loses his calm demeanour, as a result he not only destroyed the scarf intended for Naruto but also brainwashed Hinata to make sure she would not "betray" him again. He was also shown to be selfish, not caring about Hinata's feelings about them being married. Part of his attraction to Hinata was due to the strength and potency of her untapped chakra of Hamura. However, despite being in love with Hinata, he did not stop her from leaving upon realising that she and Naruto love each other. His zealotry made him stubborn as he refused to pay heed to Hinata and Naruto's attempts to convince him to stop his destructive plan, and it took him being saved from a near-death experience for him to be persuaded. After learning that Hamura never wanted to destroy the world, Toneri expressed sincere regret in his actions. Wishing to atone for his sins, he decided that the Moon would never again approach Earth and to live alone on the Moon in peace. Even years later, while staying away from Earth, he continued to watch over it, seeking to keep the peace for the planet itself. Appearance Toneri - The Last.png|Toneri's full appearance. Toneriwedding.png|Toneri's wedding attire. Toneri is characterised by his pale skin, shaggy white hair, attractive facial features, and six magatama designs tattooed on his collarbones to resemble a necklace. He typically keeps his eyelids closed, as his eyes were ceremoniously removed some time after birth. He later transplanted Hanabi Hyūga's Byakugan into his empty eye sockets, which eventually matured into the Tenseigan; an enhanced dōjutsu form. After Toneri was defeated, his stolen eyes regressed back into the Byakugan, which were then reclaimed to return to their original owner. Toneri usually dresses in clothing typical of the Ōtsutsuki clan, consisting of a white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which he wears a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder. On the back of his kimono is the Ōtsutsuki clan branch family emblem of a yellow crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes he wears black fingerless gloves, long black pants, and black shinobi sandals. As a child, he is shown wearing a similar clothing, consisting of a white kimono, pale green sash, and black sandals. During his marriage ceremony, Toneri wears a traditional Ōtsutsuki clan wedding outfit consisting of a grey high-collared tunic and baggy grey pants with a black obi and black shinobi sandals. Overall, he wears a long black sleeveless robe and a dark navy blue sash, which is draped over his right shoulder. Both the tunic and robe are embroidered in gold, with six golden magatama on the tunic's collar and a yellow Ōtsutsuki branch family emblem on the back of the robe. He also wears a matching black turban and a pair of black wristbands. Abilities Toneri is a powerful individual, being able to control the Tenseigan and use its power to dislodge the Moon from orbit. He could fight evenly with Naruto, a world-famous hero. Toneri has enough medical knowledge to transplant eyes and treat severe injuries. He could also control a golem that was powerful enough to fight on par with Kurama. Similar to his ancestor Hamura, Toneri is able to communicate with others from afar, accomplishing this by entering their dreams. Even void of sight, Toneri's perception is vast, as he was able to watch the events on Earth unfold.Boruto episode 15 He could also bypass Konoha's Sensing Barrier undetected. Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Ōtsutsuki, Toneri possesses extremely powerful chakra and can absorb an opponent's chakra or techniques. He had more than enough chakra to dislodge the moon from orbit, and even force it towards earth after the energy vessel was destroyed and his own Tenseigan had faded and were taken away. Toneri also displayed high skill with taijutsu, able to fight evenly with Naruto Uzumaki. He is able to hold his own against Naruto both in his base form, and in both their enhanced states. Toneri also has shown a high level of agility and maneuverability in combat. Ninjutsu Toneri can create a green orb to use for various purposes, such as controlling humans by sending it into their body, reading their minds, absorbing chakra from a distance and detonating the orb if needed. He is also able to project himself in order to deliver messages, and can manifest his green sphere through his projection. By gathering chakra in his forehead, he could sense an individual to determine their appearance, and was able to act more quickly and precisely than he could by seeing with eyes. He also has some Space–Time Ninjutsu prowess, able to smooth away distortions. Toneri is a skilled puppeteer despite his blindness, capable of controlling thousands of puppets which can fire energy blasts and work independently in various tasks. He controls his puppets using the power of the Energy Vessel; with its destruction, his puppets immediately deactivated en masse, depriving him of his primary weaponry. Dōjutsu Byakugan While born with the Byakugan, like the rest of his clan, his eyes were later sealed away within the Energy Vessel, leaving Toneri blind. Later, Toneri implanted Hanabi's Byakugan into his own eye sockets. Thus, he gains a near 360° field of x-ray vision, and the ability to see vast distances, as well as the chakra pathway system. After his Tenseigan reverts back to his Byakugan, Hinata takes back Hanabi's eyes, leaving him blind again. Tenseigan With Hanabi's Byakugan combined with his Ōtsutsuki chakra, Toneri's eyes matured into the Tenseigan. With these eyes, he can control attractive and repulsive forces that are capable of lifting the rocks of the Moon to use them as projectiles and pull the Moon itself towards Earth without the use of the Energy Vessel. He also activates the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which grants him enhanced strength, speed, and durability. He can compress this state into his hand to create a tremendously powerful chakra blast that can deplete someone of their chakra as well as destroy a massive portion of the moon's surface. Following his defeat by Naruto, his Tenseigan faded away and reverted back to his Byakugan. Truth-Seeking Ball Upon activating his Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Toneri can manifest nine Truth-Seeking Balls, granting him all five Nature Transformations as well as Yin, Yang, and Yin–Yang Release. He can use the balls both offensively and defensively, and attacks by infusing them with his chakra, causing them to glow green. He can rapidly spin them to create a massive vortex and combine them into a giant golden sword of chakra powerful enough to cut the entire moon in half. Toneri is able to divide them into smaller orbs and launch them as a rapid-fire barrage. He also demonstrated the ability to transform one of the balls into an elaborate golden cage after infusing it with his chakra. Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Outside of Konoha, Toneri confronts Hiashi Hyūga and asks him one last time which will decide the future of the Hyūga clan. The Hyūga head attacks Toneri without giving an answer, but Toneri disappears sending his puppet army to attack the latter and his two bodyguards. With the moon threatening to break apart and rain down on the Earth's surface, Toneri later infiltrates Konoha with his army of puppet shinobi to kidnap Hanabi and Hinata. While his puppet shinobi captures Hanabi, Toneri confronts Hinata, who is crying. He asks her why she's crying and tells her she's making the scarf wet with tears, only Hinata replies that she doesn't need it any more. Toneri decides that he'll take it and introduces himself before Hinata, claiming that he came for her, much to her bewilderment. He later tries to kidnap Hinata, but fails to do so due to Naruto's interference. After Naruto rescued Hinata, he reappears before the two and announces that the end of the world is coming. Despite his failure, Toneri tells Hinata that he'll be coming for her before that day, disappearing right before a meteor crashes outside the village. After successfully kidnapping Hanabi, Toneri steals her Byakugan to replace his empty eye sockets and to unlock the Tenseigan, a legendary dōjutsu created from the combination of the powers of the Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki clans. Toneri sends a puppet in his image to confront Hinata and communicate with her via the puppet until Naruto comes to her aid. When Naruto defeats the puppet of Toneri, it tells Hinata that the real Toneri will come for her that she'll give him the answer. As Naruto tries to attack the puppet, it collapses before telling Naruto that he won't reach Toneri with his fists. Meanwhile, at his castle, Toneri, whose eyes are wrapped with bandages after implanting Hanabi's Byakugan, receives news from one of his puppet army about Naruto and the others' arrival. He later commands to leave them and not to do anything until he goes to meet Hinata. After giving an order to his puppet army, he remarks Hanabi's Byakugan is pure while feeling them twitching. Toneri later confronts Hinata and Naruto via a transportation. Naruto asks him if he's another puppet and where Hanabi is, only Toneri silences him, stating that he's waiting for Hinata's answer. With that, Hinata joins Toneri after giving the bewildered Naruto a good-bye. However, Naruto chases after Toneri and Hinata, telling him to return her back. Toneri explains to Naruto that Hinata came to him willingly which she accepted his proposal in marriage and states that they're destined to be married. After Naruto asks Hinata if it's a lie, Toneri takes him down by creating a green orb and taking his chakra, leaving him unconscious and causing an explosion on the Moon. As Hinata asks Toneri what he was doing, he states that he didn't want to get into a petty battle and for her to get hurt as well, rendering her unconscious while taking her to his castle on the Moon. After taking Hinata to his castle, Toneri, who is watching Hinata asleep, marvels at her beauty and outstretches his hand towards her as he wants to know more about her, only to find out about her feelings for Naruto in her thoughts and wonders why. After Hinata regained her consciousness and went to Hanabi's room, Toneri confronts her and states that he's happy that Hinata understands how he feels. Toneri gives her a tour of his castle while explaining about the marionettes created by their ancestors and he always live alone all by himself in his own castle after his father passed away when he was young. He also explains that their marriage ceremony will be taken place in the castle and later they'll enter the Room of Rebirth in order to fall into a deep slumber until the Earth's environment stablises after its destruction. As Hinata states that it's impossible and the moon will be destroyed as well, he reassures her that his castle is protected by a strong chakra, strong enough to move the moon. He explains that it's the power of his clan's treasure, honed by the sufferings of his clansmen. Being asked by Hinata about its whereabouts, he answers that he can't tell her after he's secretly aware of her feelings for Naruto earlier. Later, Toneri requests Hinata to make a scarf for him which she accepts. Hearing Hinata's answer that she accepts his request, he thanks her, stating that she've made him happy. After Hinata accepts his offer to make a scarf for him, she notices Toneri became unwell, seeing him covering his eyes. As she asks him what's wrong, Toneri reassures her not to worry, claming that it is proof that the Byakugan is maturing into the Tenseigan and it'll subside with a little rest. Later as they're having dinner, Toneri begins to have a conversation with Hinata, such as asking her about herself, only for her to tell him to reconsider by negotiating with the shinobi of the Earth. Toneri replies that they'll start another war and the Earth itself created by the Sage of Six Paths must be destroyed after listening to Hinata, who states the shinobi have joined together in order to protect peace. She tries to assure Toneri, but he tells her not to bring that subject again. As they eat, the two confront a floating island from the window. Toneri explains to Hinata that the island itself is a temple of Hamura and it comes near by his castle once a year during the Rinne Festival. He later takes Hinata to the floating temple after Hinata asks that she personally wants to pay homage, stating that Hamura must be happy for her offer. Also, Toneri tells her that he will show the real Tenseigan once they marry as they left the temple after showing her his clan's treasure. When they return to the castle, Toneri tells her that he'll be resting in his room while she's knitting a scarf for him. Before he goes to his room, Toneri also tells her that he'll be looking forward for his finished scarf. As he rests in his bed, Toneri states to himself that he can feel the beating in his eyes and the complete Tenseigan will born very soon. When he finds Hinata trying to destroy the Energy Vessel, he became enraged by her "lies". He also reveals that he knew she made the scarf for Naruto instead and destroys it. Not wanting Hinata to betray him again, he brainwashes the latter using his green chakra sphere within her body. After brainwashing her, Toneri had Hinata placed on the empty picture frame over the fireplace as he had tea and admired her beauty. The next day, their marriage ceremony had begun. Toneri and Hinata are clad in ceremonial wedding attires as they walk towards the altar side by side. While Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru stormed his castle on the moon, their wedding ceremony had almost ended with Toneri about to kiss Hinata, only to be interrupted by Naruto, much to Toneri's dismay. After Naruto interrupted the ceremony, Toneri took Hinata to the Room of Rebirth, letting his puppets to deal with Naruto. As they arrived at the Room of Rebirth and Naruto went after them, Toneri controlled Hinata to attack Naruto only for him to render her unconscious by taking the green chakra sphere out of her body. After Naruto took out the green sphere, Toneri took her back from Naruto; however, before Toneri could insert another green orb into Hinata he felt the last impulse from the Tenseigan, leaving him writhing in pain, while Hinata and Naruto run off to destroy the energy vessel. After recovering, he goes to the energy vessel, only to find it already destroyed by Naruto and Hinata. As he chases after the Konoha shinobi while riding on the flying creature, Toneri unlocks the Tenseigan Chakra Mode and separates Naruto and Hinata from the others summoning a massive vortex. After he does so, he captures Hinata and imprisons her in his ornate cage, forcing her to watch him kill Naruto. During Naruto and Toneri's battle, Toneri also splits the moon in half with enough power. However, it's not enough to beat Naruto, who attacks him with his shadow clones, to which Toneri retaliates with a barrage of Truth-Seeking Balls, when that failed, he erects a barrier to protect himself. A split second later, Toneri gets a surprise attack from beneath his feet by the real Naruto, who burrowed underground, Naruto's Rasengan then breaks him out of the barrier. Toneri fires a beam of chakra, to which Naruto withstands by imbuing most of his chakra into his fist. With the gap closed, Toneri receives a similar punch from Naruto's other hand, which sends him flying across a certain distance and then crashing into a wall. His chakra mode dissipates, and as he takes his defeat in disbelief, the Tenseigan reverts back into the Byakugan. Hanabi's eyes were later removed from Toneri and eventually returned to her, leaving him with his eye sockets empty once again. However, powered by his misinterpretation of Hamura's will and his will to destroy both Earth and humanity, he tried to infuse all Byakugan to his body in an attempt to destroy Earth and humanity, but his attempt failed and caused him to mutate into an unstable white mass. Naruto manages to free him and eventually somehow stops the Moon from falling and restoring it into its original form. After the battle, Hinata, along with Naruto and the others, brings Toneri to a site where she met Hamura's soul. After learning the truth about Hamura's true will, Toneri became ashamed of his actions and chooses to stay on the Moon to atone for his sins despite Hinata and Naruto offering him a place on Earth. In his farewell words, he also ensures that the Moon will never again approach Earth. New Era The Ghost Incident Following his battle with Naruto, Toneri vowed to remain in self-imposed exile on the Moon in order to stand vigil over the Earth as a solitary guardian.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Novel 3 — Those Who Illuminate the Night of Shinobi! Some eight years later, while reading the stars, he noticed a comet passing into a constellation and recognised that a harvest would soon occur, and that Boruto Uzumaki would play a vital role in the fateful events to come.Boruto episode 8 Despite being aware of the existence of Nue, Toneri was unable to personally intervene for fear of drawing "the enemy's" attention to Earth, and so was forced to help resolve the incident through indirect means. Speaking to Boruto through a dream, he made the boy aware of a special power hidden in his right eye, warning him that he would one day shoulder the fate of the world with it, and that it would guide him to the light that would dispel the impending darkness. Ultimately, Boruto was able to stop Nue and the gate it opened to another dimension was sealed. With the threat eliminated, Toneri noted that the "Jōgan" would not return for some time, but foretold that this victory was only temporary and that "the gods" would soon arrive on Earth. Recalling his defeat at the hands of Naruto, Toneri marvelled at the "power wielded by the ninja", confident that shinobi would be able to surpass the strength of the Ōtsutsuki and that Boruto would one day stand as the pinnacle of their legacy, with limitless potential. Graduation Arc Toneri later tries to smooth over spacetime distortions, but fails to do so. Gazing at the Earth, he questions Boruto's battle against fate until the bitter end. Versus Momoshiki Arc Eventually, Urashiki Ōtsutsuki approached Toneri. He told him that the main family of their clan observed everything over the millennium, including Toneri's attempt at destroying the Earth. Noting Toneri's change of heart and now continued efforts to protect Earth is as betraying their clan, he revealed he knew Toneri had done something to Boruto. Aggravated, Toneri charged towards Urashiki but was immobilised by his chakra rod, leading to Urashiki petrifying him in a time freeze before departing. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * was a title held by low-ranking servants of royalty and nobility during the 7th century. * His name may derive from Prince Toneri, an imperial prince who lived during the Nara period and served as an editor to the Nihon Shoki, referred to as the second oldest book of classical Japanese history. * According to director Tsuneo Kobayashi, Toneri was originally based on young Johnny Depp as Edward Scissorhands. It was due to Toneri being unable to understand the feelings of others because he lived alone on the moon since he was young.The Last's Program Guide Quotes * (To Naruto as his puppet collapses) "Your fist, will never reach me. Never." * (To Naruto about Hinata's answer) "Give her back? Hinata came to me willingly. This has been destined since ancient times. Hinata and I shall be married." * (To Hinata) "Damn it. So you were knitting this for him and not me?!" * (To Naruto and Hinata) "I will destroy the Sage's world that has fallen into darkness with the light of justice!" * (To Naruto and Hinata) "I will remain on the moon to atone my sins." * "The moon will never approach Earth. Never again." References es:Toneri Ōtsutsuki pl:Toneri Ōtsutsuki it:Toneri Otsutsuki id:Toneri Ōtsutsuki ru:Тонери Ооцуцуки